Circumstances
by Unknown-Bliss
Summary: Companion fic to Situations. TWxDW Mini-Crossover How would the members of Torchwood react if they finally met this mysterious Doctor? Ch4: Owen's not usually the type to hold grudges. Okay, maybe he is... COMPLETE!
1. Toshiko

**Ah, another fic I decided to write on a whim. Lovely, isn't it? Anyways, this is sort of a "sequel" or companion fic to Situations. It is not at all necessary to read it, though. This can stand alone. There may be a reference or two to Situations, but nothing major. It has basically the same premise, except it is a "What if" story exploring the reactions of the adult Torchwood members meeting the Doctor. The chapters will be posted around the same time as those of Situations; therefore, Toshiko gets to be first again. Also, the chapters will be stand alone, and will not relate to each other. This takes place sometime around S1 of Torchwood and S2 of the new Doctor Who. My explanation for this utterly impossible turn of events is some sort of transportation alien tech. In the chapters, one of the Torchwood members (except Jack) touches it for some reason and end up activating it. God that was long…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who.**

* * *

Toshiko groaned, holding her head. It felt like she'd been tossed to Janet. Images flashed through her mind, reminding her how this happened. _Note to self… DO NOT touch the unidentified alien tech. It could turn out to be some kind of…_ She observed that she was in a metal-built hallway. Alone. _Some kind of transporter… _Using a wall to steady herself, the Japanese woman pulled herself to her feet, just in time to be barreled over by a man.

"Oof!" She fell and hit the hard, cold floor once again. "Excuse me!" she snapped.

"Oh, really sorry 'bout-" the man stopped. He was wearing a blue pinstripe suit and a trench coat. There a blonde girl beside him. "How did you get here? You're human?" Toshiko nodded. "You shouldn't be here then!"

"And yet I am," she pointed out, climbing to her feet once more.

"Are you alright?" the girl asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where am I?"

"Uh," the man hesitated. He looked around frantically, jogging in place. "I think we should get going. I don't feel like dying right now." The blonde nodded. She grabbed Toshiko's arm, pulling her along.

"You should answer my question," Toshiko said to the man as they ran from whatever seemed to be chasing them. He was a foot or two ahead of her.

Not looking back, he replied, "You're on Drovio! Wonderful place to find carrots. Best in the universe!"

"Then I'm not on Earth anymore," Toshiko sighed. She should have known that was the case.

The blonde gasped, "You're not surprised?"

"Yes, why is that?" the man asked, stopping in front of a door.

"It's all in the job description," she said ambiguously.

"They've deadlocked the doors! We can't get to the TARDIS!" The man cried. He was pointing a rod-like thing at the panel, but to no avail. Toshiko pushed him aside gently.

"Allow me. I have some experience in these kinds of things." She went straight to it, typing at an alarming pace. "I just have to bypass the… hack the… password…" she muttered as she worked. "There, open!" Toshiko exclaimed proudly.

"Brilliant!" the man whooped.

"Are we gonna go or not?" the blonde girl demanded.

"Oh, right!" The three of them entered the room, the man closing and sealing the door behind them. "Now, you! Explain!"

"My name is Toshiko Sato." The man gasped.

"Jelly babies!" he cried, pointing a finger at her. "And Space Pig! I knew I recognized you!" He jumped, cackling.

"Space pig…? Wait, but that was another man!" Toshiko remembered that clearly. He had short hair, big ears, and a leather jacket. This man didn't.

"It's complicated," the girl interrupted. "I'm Rose. He's the Doctor. Nice to meet you!"

Toshiko nodded. "You too." She faced the strange man. "I'm not sure how I got here. I work with alien technology. My team found a piece of alien tech, and I was foolish enough to activate it. I ended up here."

"You bunch of "alien hunters" fiddled with alien stuff that you didn't know about, and that's what got you into this mess?" the Doctor snorted.

"I'm the technical analysts, it's my job," she snapped. "And we have a lot of experience. We're not just some group of enthusiasts! Why do you think I was with the space pig?" Well, it was sort of true. Owen was the professional in that situation, but he'd been hung-over, and Toshiko was forced to take his place. "I just want to get home!"

The Doctor eyed her warily. "Uh huh. And where is home?"

"Cardiff."

"Cardiff? Brilliant," he muttered. He turned to the blue police box that Toshiko just noticed was there. Unlocking it, he walked inside. Rose followed him. "I can take you back. This is my ship," he called. She hesitated. "Are you coming?" he asked, poking his head out the door.

Toshiko nodded. She walked into the TARDIS, as he'd referred to it before, and was rewarded with an awe inspiring sight. The huge inside of the ship dwarfed the blue exterior. "Magnificent!" she squealed. "It's bigger on the inside!"

"That's new. You're not skeptical," the Doctor laughed. "Hang on tight, Miss Sato."

He smiled as the Japanese woman ignored him, inspecting every aspect of the TARDIS with glee.

******

* * *

**

Okay. That's all. I really wanted to mention space pig, and I did! Anyhoo, just like Situations, Gwen will go next.


	2. Gwen

**And here is Gwen's chapter. This one will be sometime during S2 of Torchwood and S4 of Doctor Who. It has more than just a vague reference to Situations, so you might want to read that one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these amazing shows!**

* * *

"Oooooooh, my head…" Gwen moaned.

"Oi, are you all right?" A redhead woman ran up to Gwen.

"Yeah, I think so… Where am I?" Gwen surveyed her surveyed her surroundings. She was in a jungle?! Said jungle had trees with leaves the color of blood and trunks the same shade as an emerald. "It's amazing!" she whispered.

"Do-onna!" a male voice called. "Where'd you run off to? I don't want to have to explain to your family that you were eaten by a giant alien fly!" A man in a suit burst through the foliage. "Wait, who's this Donna?"

"I dunno, she just was here," Donna said, shrugging.

"She alien?"

"Beats me."

"Um…"

"Well I don't think she should be here."

"Heya…"

"I can't explain it!"

"OI!" The man and woman whirled around to face Gwen. "I'm human, and I don't know how I got here, m'kay? Oh, wait!" Gwen remembered the alien item they'd picked up. She must've activated it, and by the look of things, it was a transporter.

"What?" Donna asked.

"Do you remember?" the man asked.

"Yes. Though I don't know if it's any of your business," Gwen snapped. This man wasn't being very polite.

"Who are you?" the redhead asked.

"My name's Gwen. Gwen Cooper." Suddenly, the man hunched over and began laughing. He snorted, clutching his middle. "What?!"

"Gw-Gwen Cooper? Residing in Cardiff?" he choked.

"Yes, how did you know?" The former PC eyed him suspiciously.

"Just so you know, Jack's dead," he chuckled.

"Jack?" both women said in unison.

Gwen pushed further. "What do you mean dead? He's dead? How do you know...?" Suddenly, she remembered something from her childhood. A man helped her and this dying wild rabbit. She'd named him Jack. "YOU! You're the Doctor!" Gwen shrieked.

"You know each other?" Donna interrupted.

"Wait, but you're different! And you're not wearing celery!" Gwen would never forget that one fact about the Doctor from her past.

"Celery, Doctor?"

"It's complicated," he informed them.

Gwen was deep in thought. "Wait!" she said for the third time in the past few minutes. "You're the same Doctor who stole the Captain!"

"Do you want me to just leave? I mean, I don't have any idea what the two of you are talking about," Donna grumbled.

The Doctor ignored her. "Captain… Captain Jack?" he referenced Gwen's earlier confusion.

"So it is you!"

"You're Torchwood? That's ironic," the Doctor mused.

"I'm going to the TADRIS," Donna sighed, exasperated.

"I should punch you. Right now, I should really just punch you," Gwen spat.

"Ooh!" Donna stopped. "I want to see this!"

"It wasn't my fault! If Jack hadn't latched onto my ship, he wouldn't have been gone!" the man argued. "And speaking of jumping time and space how are _you_ here? We're on another planet, you know."

"Alien transporter. I accidentally activated it," Gwen admitted sheepishly.

"So you won't punch him?" Donna sighed. "He really deserves it."

"Donna!" the Doctor whined.

"You do!"

"Ah!" Gwen stopped them. "Before you go off again, how do I get home?"

"Uh…"

"That's a good question," Donna observed.

"You said you have a ship?"

"Yes. I do. I suppose I could take you back."

"Let's go then. I want to see my husband."

"Yes ma'am," the Doctor said, saluting. He grinned, jogging the way of the TARDIS. "You know, she might be worse than you, Donna," he teased. "Ow! You actually punched me?"

Gwen withdrew her fist, smirking. "Nice one," Donna noted. "I like you."

"You're not so bad yourself," Gwen replied.

"Well, here we are: the TARDIS. Hop in, Miss Cooper," the Doctor bowed mockingly, gesturing to the inside.

"What, is it bigger on the inside or- oh. Yep. It is." Gwen marveled at the interior of the time machine. "This is amazing! It reminds me of the Hub!"

"Is no one flabbergasted at this thing anymore?" the Doctor grumbled whilst entering. "Hurry up, Donna! Don't want to be left behind."

"All right, all right! You might want to hold on to something Gwen." Donna pointed to a railing.

"Why's that- OH SHIT!" The TARDIS rumbled to life, jerking this way and that.

"Told ya."

******

* * *

**

And there we go! Oh noes, Doctor abuse! Do you notice the things I did the same here? There is going to be a pattern in the behaviors, albeit subtle. Oh, and the Doctor's comment about people not being flabbergasted was ageneral coment, not referencing the previous chapter. Next chapter: Ianto! Review please!


	3. Ianto

**Alright! Ianto's chapter starts NOW! …Or after I finish my as-usual long winded author's notes. This takes place around S1 of Torchwood and S3 of Doctor Who. I can't seem to think of anything very humorous to put in this. I can only think of angst, but bear with me, I'm thinking of this as I go along, so I really have no idea how this will turn out, but I know there will be Situations references.**

**Disclaimer: RTD and BBC own! Not me!**

* * *

"Altrans, wonderful people, aren't they Martha? A bit suspicious, but who isn't?"

"Yes, Doctor. They were delightful and polite. I wish you would take an example from them from time to time," Martha joked. The Doctor mocked offense.

"I have no idea- oof!" the Doctor fell to the floor having tripped on something large. "That wasn't there before."

"It's a man!"

"A man?" The Doctor scrambled to his feet, indeed finding that he tripped over a man. "How'd he get here?"

"I don't know. And you were right. He wasn't there a second ago!" Martha rushed to his aid.

Ianto Jones winced. He clutched his head, waiting for his pounding headache to subside. He made small grunt as he tried to get to his feet. He found there was something holding his elbow, pulling him up. He looked and saw a attractive woman with dark skin. Behind her was an man in a suit and trench coat.

"Thank you," he said softly. "Where am I?"

"Altria," the Doctor stated simply.

Scrutinizing his surroundings, Ianto said, "Alien?" He suddenly remembered cleaning up Jack's office. There was an interesting something on his desk, and judging from his current situation, Ianto guessed it was a transporter. He must remind Jack to not leave dangerous alien tech lying around. Well, if he ever got back.

The Doctor and Martha looked surprised. Martha nodded, while the Doctor took a long hard look at the Welshman.

"Who are you?"

"Jones, Ianto Jones."

The man in the suit grinned. "Really?" His voice was highly interested. "Cardiff… That's where you're from, right?"

Ianto's gaze intensified. "How did you know?" his voice was apprehensive.

"It's complicated. Let's just say I know a certain Susan," the Doctor answered cryptically. Ianto's eyes widened, recognition passed over his face.

"What are you going on about?" Martha interrupted.

"Oh, it's nothing," the Doctor waved her off nonchalantly.

"Anyways, I'm Martha. Martha Jones."

"Is there any chance that you two are related," the Doctor chuckled. Martha rolled her eyes at him.

"Hold on," Ianto breathed.

Martha continued, not catching his words, "And this is the Doctor."

"I know who he is," Ianto almost hissed. He was frowning deeply.

"You do?" the other two asked in unison.

"You were at Canary Warf." The Welshman's words were almost a whisper. He'd seen the Doctor that day, and recognized him.

The Doctor's face darkened. "Yes. Are you Torchwood?"

Martha stood back, watching the exchange with interest.

"Yes."

"You're one of the survivors."

"So are you," Ianto replied, his voice holding a slight accusation in it.

"What happened there wasn't my fault."

As he finished, Ianto sighed, rubbing his temples. He spun on his heel, facing opposite the Doctor. "I know," He groaned. "Terrible things happened there, and it would be so much easier to just blame you. I realize it was all Yvonne's fault." Ianto took a deep breath, facing the Doctor and Martha once more. His face was lighter, his tone completely changed.

"So, it seems that I activated a piece of alien technology that has transported me away from Earth. Just how far away am I?"

Martha, taken aback by the Welshman's sudden change of mood, hesitantly replied, "Millions of miles and a thousand years away."

"Doctor, is there any way for me to get back?"

The Doctor, still wary of the young man, answered, "I have a ship, but would it be wise to let you on? You were Torchwood after all."

"Doctor!" Martha chided.

"I assure you, Doctor, I'm just a tea-boy now. No harm to anyone," Ianto gave him a charming smile.

"That smile's probably what got Susan so hooked," the Doctor muttered foully.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, it's nothing! Come along then Mr. Jones, Martha." The Doctor began walking and after a few minutes, he was at a blue police box.

The man open one of the doors and walked in, Martha following him closely. "Do you _want_ to get left behind?"

Ianto sighed, walking into the small blue box. "Ah, I see. You're ship is bigger on the inside. It's cloaked as a police box, though I would've chosen a better disguise," Ianto observed coolly.

The Doctor regarded him admiringly. "Ah, smart one, you are. Well smarty pants, close the door. You're letting in a draft!"

**

* * *

**

See? It was pretty much obligatory to put a bit of Torchwood One angst in there, but I saved myself, I hope. Anyhoo, review! Next and final chapter: Owen!


	4. Owen

**Yes, Owen's chapter. This one will involve the ninth Doctor. It takes place around S1 of Torchwood and S1 of the new Doctor Who. Do you like how I made each of them encounter the Doctor with a different partner, or in this case, face? Situations reference ahead.**

**Disclaimer: I will say it again; I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who.**

* * *

Owen groaned loudly, rubbing his head. Memories flooded through his head, reminding him of what had happened. The alien tech they'd found… Everyone had already touched it, but it had to activate on _him_; the doctor.

There was an uncomfortable crick in Owen's neck. He was lying down, but his head was propped up against something hard. Before he had time to see what that was, it was pulled back, making his head fall to the cold, hard ground. Next in the head abuse was a foot. A foot landed right on his face. It was possible that the support he'd had was a door. Very possible.

"What's this?" A man with rather large ears lifted his foot, looking down on Owen. "Oh, hello there. Sorry about that. You shouldn't be sleeping against doors, y'know." So it _was_ a door. Wonderful.

"Who're you talking to?" a female cockney voice called.

"Dunno," the man replied, shrugging.

"Who are you?" Owen asked, attempting to get up. A blonde girl caught sight of him and ran to his aid.

"Are you alright?" Worry flashed across her face.

"Ah, he's fine," the man told her, grinning.

"You stepped on my face!" Owen protested. He stood upright, face to face with the man.

"You were sleeping against my door. How did you do that by the way? We weren't here a moment ago. And have we met? You look familiar."

"What? I don't know! Where am I?" Owen looked around at the strange, ship-like place around him.

"Not really sure. Haven't checked yet, but I'm sure a human shouldn't be here."

"Excuse me! I couldn't control it! _Humans_ don't really know how to work extra terrestrial transporters, and by the way you said that, I'm guessing you're alien," Owen spat.

"You know aliens?" the blonde spoke up.

"Yes. I'm actually considered somewhat of an expert," he sniffed.

"Sure you are. That's why you're here. You meant to come here, didn't you," mocked the man.

"Who are you, anyways?" Owen growled, his temper quickly turning foul.

"I'm the Doctor," the man said, straightening his jumper.

"So am I! Be more specific! My name is Dr. Owen Harper. See? It's not too hard." Owen crossed his arms impatiently. The blonde girl giggled.

The Doctor looked hurt. "No, I'm just 'the Doctor.'"

"And you?" Owen said, turning to the girl.

"My name's Rose. Nice to meet you Dr. Owen Harper. Where are you from?"

"Cardiff," Owen replied.

"Oh," the Doctor and Rose both said in unison. "Cardiff."

"Well, that's… good…" Rose trailed off.

Owen examined the two people closely, and got his first real look at the thing behind them. It was a big blue police box. Owen's mouth fell open. "No," he gasped.

"What is it?" Rose asked, concerned.

"No way!"

"Oh, now I remember you!" the Doctor laughed. "You hit on Sarah Jane!"

"You're the one that destroyed my car!" Owen cried. "I don't know if you got plastic surgery or something, but it's you! BASTARD! You fucking ran off on me!"

"So you know each other?" Rose piped up.

"You disappeared out of thin air! I was right, you are an alien! Is that how you changed your appearance?!" Owen took a step closer to the Doctor.

"It's complicated," the man told him.

"I should kill you right here!" Owen spat.

"Whoa! Hey now, let's not get violent!" Rose tried to stop him.

"I have a proposition, Dr. Harper," the Doctor interrupted, grinning. "How about I take you home, and you forgive me for _accidentally_," he stressed the word, "obliterating your car and leave me unharmed? How's that sound? My ship's right there." He pointed a thumb at the TARDIS.

Owen stopped for a second, and then stormed through the door. "Oh come on!" his voice rang out from inside. "It's bigger on the inside? It's like a little Hub. God, I thought I'd seen enough, but no, now there's dimensionally unsound spaceships shaped like relics!" the young doctor ranted.

The Doctor and Rose looked at each other doubtfully. Rose shrugged, walking in. The Doctor looked longingly around him, sorry to miss a nice adventure, but he entered nonetheless.

"Brace yourself Harper," the Doctor advised.

Owen obeyed grudgingly, just as the TARDIS began to rumble. They traveled through time and space, Owen grumbling the whole way through.

**

* * *

**

I love the idea of Owen holding a grudge against the Doctor, and I seem to be fond of Owen abuse. (Sorry Owen.)

**Anyhoo, it's the final chapter of both mini-crossovers, and I'm so relived to get it done! I enjoyed so much writing these, but alas, I have to continue on my main commitment. This Little Light of Mine will update tomorrow or the day after that.**

**If you review, I'll send my love in digitalized form! Meaning I'll write more ficcies!**


End file.
